cartoonlifefandomcom-20200215-history
The Self of Medium Steps 3: Kyle Raymond Comes to Do The Steps With Nathan
The Self of Medium Steps 3: Kyle Raymond Comes to Do The Steps with Nathan is the sixth stories of Step by Nathan. It is created by George Lucas. Plots Usually, Zimbo and the Snorch are running to Kelvin's house. "Go and knock it" whispered the Snorch. Zimbo slowly knocking its door. Serome is still watching TV. But Kelvin will opened. "Hello" said Zimbo and the Snorch. Kelvin screamed and into the bedroom. "It's okay, Kelvin" said Zimbo, "I'm not going to hurt you....It is my friend". Kelvin locked this door and cried in the bed. "No worries about Kelvin" said the Snorch. He and Zimbo went back outside and go to the shopping centre. In the shopping centre, Zimbo and the Snorch walk through the rolling door, go up the escalators three times and seeing Jonathan, James and Cathy Green (Mom) are eating McDonald's. We roared at The Green Family. Even, the Green family screamed and screamed. James is crying. "You're a rabbit" said Jonathan. "No, I'm the monster, Zimbo" asked Zimbo. "Oh, yes!" said Jonathan. Nathan is eating McDonald's, too. Escargoon and Winston are walking still. "Escargoon, look, there's Nathan" said Winston. "Hello, Nathan" said Escargoon. Nathan look towards Escargoon and Winston. "Hi" he said, "I'm eating McAs". "Go and walk at the minute" said Escargoon. "Yes, but I heard the monster screaming" said Nathan, taking the TV and switch it. "Me, too" said Escargoon and Winston. I saw Zimbo and the Snorch really closet in the TV. "Come on and let's go to Zimbo and the Snouch" I said. I finished eating this. We walked to Zimbo and the Snouch are eating KFC. "Hello" said Zimbo. "Hi" we said. "I'm going to get Veleta from the mountain" said Nathan. "Yes" said Zimbo. I walked away. In the mountain of Veleta, I saw nobody, except for the tent. "VELETA!" I screamed. "What's happen" said the voice of God's light. "I want to get Veleta" said Nathan. "Oh, sire!" said God's light, "I will get it pronouce". Nathan insisted. God's light will get Veleta from the lava and put it onto my lap. "I miss you, Veleta" cried Nathan. "Goodbye" said God's light. "Goddbye" cried Nathan. Veleta and I walked down into Geronimo's house. In Geronimo's house, I knocked his door. "Who's there?" said Geronimo Stilton, inside accepting. "It's Nathan and Veleta" asked Nathan. Geronimo opened it and sees Nathan and Veleta. "Hello, Benjamin, my grandfather, Thea and Trap went to the shops" he asked. "Oh, no!" said Veleta, "I'm forgetting it". In the shopping centre, Veleta and I were sitting into the stairs. We looked as possible as up to the sky. "Use my binoculars" said Nathan. "Okay" said Veleta, borrowed the binoculars. I looked through the binoculars and saw the dragon and Kyle Raymond flewed! "Oh, no! It's the dragon and Kyle" I said. Veleta relised but otherwise the dragon flew down as the comet. "A comet" said Clayton. "What are you doing?" said Nathan. "The comet" said Clayton. He went back inside. "Let's go inside" said Nathan. As the crunchy noise appeared, the dragon flew up and as the flash of it. "Hello, Nathan" shouted Kyle. The dragon flew and stopped. "Hi, Kyle" said Nathan. "Aaahh!!" screamed Veleta, "A dragon! Nathan!" Kyle is rushing up the stairs. "No, the dragon is just only a friend, Veleta" said Nathan, "The dragon is not going to hurt you". "I'm a friend, rooster" said the dragon. Veleta walked closer to the dragon. Kyle is standing there with an escalators. But he saw Captain Falcon. "Falcon punch!" shouted Captain Falcon. Kyle nodded. "My name is Captain Falcon" telled Captain Falcon. "Captain Falcon" said Kyle. In Coles, I put Veleta into the trolley. "Are you alright?" I asked. "Maybe, I hopped out of trolley" said Veleta. "Okay" said Nathan. I will put the trolley away. Then Veleta and I saw Blade Knight. "Is it Blade Knight?" said Nathan. "Yes" said Blade, "Hi". "Hello, could you please eat Mello Yello?" asked Nathan. "No, I don't like Mello Yello" said Blade Knight, "It taste me yucky for that. For the long time ago, I tried to eat Mello Yello. But I hate it so much!"